Livin La Vida Loca
by EmmyKirk14
Summary: Leonardo comes across a drunk Karai who isn't quite herself. Can he resist her free-spirit? Or will he take her hand and start Livin La Vida Loca! The summary is kinda stupid but hey I tried. Rated M just to be safe. 2012 Cartoon


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

Leonardo let out a tired yawn as he stared out into the dark city. His brothers and April were back in the lair playing videogames or watching the movies April brought over. _Isn't it a school night? _He thought, thinking about April. He shrugged it off a little while later. _Donnie is a walking textbook. April's future will be fine… I think… _

He jumped to another building and looked around again. Leo sighed. _I guess tonight will be peaceful once again. _After finishing off the Kraang there haven't been a lot of enemies for him and his brothers to fight. Even the Foot seemed to be lying low! _Either that or they're all on vacation in Hawaii, _Leo joked to himself. Staring out into the night, he decided to just enjoy the nights like these because who knew how long they would last.

"Hey, Leo!"

Leonardo's eyes widen and he drew his blades. He looked around for whoever called his name but was greeted with silence.

"Leo, don't act like you don't see me."

_Oh no… _"Karai. Where are you?"

He heard some shuffling and turned to see the beautiful kunoichi stumbling towards him. In one hand was her sword, and in the other was a clear bottle with "Ciroc" written on the front. Her unsteady footing made Leonardo worry. One, because she was swinging her sword around and two, SHE WAS ABOUT TO FALL OFF THE ROOF!

Thinking fast, Leonardo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back so that they were both standing in the center, faraway from the edge. He turned her around so that she was facing him and to his surprise, she started laughing. _She almost fell off a building and she's laughing about it?!_

"Karai, what were you thinking?!" Leonardo yelled, his grip was tightening around her waist. "You could've fallen and died! You could've cut yourself with your sword!" Karai looked at him seriously for a moment as if realizing her life was in danger, and then started laughing again. "How is this funny, Karai?"

"Leoooo, you gotta chill out." She held up the bottle. "Here, big guy drink this and we can have some fun." She winked seductively and he reluctantly took it.

Leonardo sniffed its contents before holding it away from him in disgust. It was alcohol, vodka to be exact, and seeing that there wasn't a lot left, he realized Karai drank most of it and was completely wasted.

"I don't drink."

"C'mon. Its my dad's. He has so much alcohol, he won't even know its missing." She took the bottle from him and gulped down more of the vodka. "Ahhh… It burns a little going down, but overall its not too bad. You sure you don't want any?"

"I'm sure."

"You need to let me go."

Leonardo sighed sadly. That's what his brothers told him. Karai was on Shredder's side. She was his daughter for crying out loud! It was no use trying to bring her over to their side. He kept telling himself to let her go, to not search her out at night, to not wait for her. It was going well the past three nights since Karai didn't show up but now here she was.

"Leo, baby you really need to let me go," Karai cooed playfully.

"Its not that easy," he mumbled.

"How is it not easy to let go of my waist?"

Leonardo's eyes widen when he realized his hands were still on her waist. He instantly tore them off. "Sorry!"

Karai shrugged and started walking—stumbling—away from him. Leonardo followed her at a close distance and she instantly turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't go near the edge. You're drunk and you almost fell off like last time."

"Hey… I'm not drunk! I'm just intoxicated!"

_Is there a difference? _Leonardo wondered. "Karai, why are you drinking alcohol?" _And where have you been those other nights?_

"I just need a break… That's all… I just want to have fun… Don't you want to have fun with me?"

"You're too drunk to spar with," Leonardo said. "It won't be much fun when you're like this."

Karai rolled her eyes. _Is fighting seriously the only thing on his mind? _She started to wonder if she was talking to the red turtle. "I don't mean sparring, Leo. I mean fun, real fun." He cocked his head in confusion and she let out a frustrated groan. "Dirty fun. Very naughty fun. Now do you get it?"

Leonardo's eyes widen. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

_He seriously wasn't getting it? _"Argh! Listen, Leo, when a man and woman like each other a lot… Or have been drinking enough they…"

Yup it was what he thought… "Okay… Okay, Karai I get it!"

Karai smiled and grabbed his hand. "Great. C'mon, I know a perfect spot…"

"No."

She stopped and gave him a confused look. "What?"

Leonardo sighed and placed a hand on top of hers. "I said, no, Karai." She was pretty. Very beautiful and very attractive. He really wanted to go with her because apart of him still liked her but she was drunk, and he wasn't. Leonardo was sure he would feel guilty afterwards, and was sure Karai would come after him when she came to. It wouldn't be fair for both of them…

"You're seriously going to turn me down?" She asked angrily. "A girl who really wants to rock your world? What's up with that?"

"Karai, you're drunk! You'll regret doing it with me as soon as your head clears and your dad is Shredder! He'll kill us! And my brothers and Splinter won't let me hear the end of it!"

"If my dad kills you I don't think you'll be able to hear much of anything."

"That's not the point, Karai!" Yeah, she was drunk but he wished she could see why it was a bad idea.

"What if I told you… I kinda like you… And that I would rather be with a big mutant turtle than some random guy in the Foot?"

"Where did this come from?"

Karai shrugged as she brought the bottle to her lips. "I don't know… I guess I'm just bored and need excitement. You're pretty exciting, Leo when you're not all strict and you let your guard down."

"I can't let my guard down when everyone is trying to attack me and family."

Karai reached up and gently touched his cheek. "Let your guard down now. Its just you and me now and the rest of the night." She turned around so that her back was to him, and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and wiggling her butt. She laughed when she felt Leonardo tense up and grab her waist to keep from wiggling. "Leo, I know you want me," she whispered in his ear. Karai reached behind her and rubbed his muscled thighs. "I can tell you just want to throw me down and take me till the sun comes up. Don't act like you don't…"

Leonardo closed his eyes and tried to take in deep breaths to control his arousal but his breathing was coming out shallow with Karai wiggling against him and rubbing his thighs. He groaned out his frustration and held her waist tighter that it made Karai wince.

"You don't understand, Karai. If I lose control I won't be able to control my actions."

"That's why its called losing control."

"I'm serious, Karai… And stop wiggling!"

Karai smirked. She got him and she knew she had him. Now it was time to go for it… "Not until you agree to come with me."

"All right. Fine, I'll go with you."

"Good." She smiled. "Have you ever drunk alcohol?"

"No."

"Good! Drink this!" She held up the bottle of "Ciroc." Leonardo took the bottle and, to Karai's surprise, chugged the rest of it. _Impressive, _she thought. _There was only a half of the vodka left and he drank it all. _"Not bad for a first timer. How was it?"

"It burns a little, but not too bad."

"Do you feel anything?"

Was he supposed to feel something? "I don't know what to feel exactly…"

"Okay, lets go!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

Karai walked to the edge of the building and jumped to the next one but ended up stumbling. _What is she thinking?_ Leonardo thought, running after her, and jumping to the building Karai was on. _She's going to hurt herself. _

"Don't do that!" He yelled. "You could break something!"

"Oh… And what do you suggest I do?" She asked sarcastically.

Leonardo sighed. "Tell me where it is, and I'll carry you."

"See that building over there? The tall one with the lights on at the top?"

"Yeah."

"That's it. Be sure to be really quiet."

Leonardo scooped her up in his arms. He blushed when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and lay her head against him. He started running and jumping from building to building. In the back of his head he knew this was wrong but whether it be lust or curiosity or excitement he wasn't going to turn back now or leave Karai just yet. No, he was going to try everything she had to offer him. He would deal with the consequences when the time comes. Tonight was his night with Karai.

"Well… We're here," Karai said nervously when they landed on the building she chose. She was nervous. How could she be? She was pushing him earlier and now she was having second thoughts. A part of her thought Leonardo was just going to laugh it off and leave, but here she was. _I just need to loosen up more, _she thought. "Wait here, Leo. I'll be right back." She went to a corner on the left side of the building and picked up another bottle of vodka, and a bottle of sweet red wine.

_She definitely planned this, _Leonardo thought as he watched Karai stumble back with two bottles.

"Which do you want to drink first? The vodka or wine. Just to let you know the wine burns less and its really sweet."

"The wine."

Karai smiled, and popped the cork. "So romantic… Oh yeah and I don't have glasses so we're going to drink it straight from the bottle, okay?"

"That's fine," he said taking a few gulps of the wine before handing it back to Karai…

After an hour or two of talking and laughing about their families and passing the two bottles back and forth between them, Leonardo was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He was dizzy, and if he stood up he was sure to fall over. So, he lay there, watching Karai try to stand up. They were away from the edge and at the very center of the roof. Leonardo hoped Karai didn't randomly decide to go to the edge because in the state that he was in, he wasn't sure if he could save her.

"Leo, are you ready?" Karai asked moving towards him.

"For…?" He asked.

"This…" She climbed on top of him and kissed him. He could taste the sweet red wine on lips and he pulled her down for more. But just as soon as it started, Karai pulled away. Leonardo brought his hand to her stomach and Karai chuckled at his eagerness. "I need to take my clothes off. Its getting a little hot."

_Was this really happening? _Leonardo wondered through his drunken haze. His vision was blurred but he could still make out Karai's naked body. He felt her take his hands and put them on her bare breasts. He gently squeezed and rolled her nipples earning soft moans of pleasure from the beautiful girl above him.

"I always wanted you, Leo," Karai sighed. She leaned forward into his ear. "I want you now. I need you now. Please, Leo…"

"Are… Are you sure, Karai?" He needed her now too. He was aching for release practically bulging against his plastron, but he wanted to wait for Karai.

"Yes… Do you trust me?"

"Yes… I never did this before." Pretty soon Leonardo let his member move down so that it was out in the open instead of pressing uncomfortably against his plastron. He was big down there and the look of shock on Karai's face said it all. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She smirked. "I definitely want to…"

A couple minutes later Karai was on him and riding him hard and fast, and trying to hold back her cries of pleasure. It only hurt for a little bit and Leonardo held and kissed her and reassured her that the pain will go away. Now it felt amazing. Karai was nearing her third release; Leonardo could tell by the way she clamped down around him. With a few more thrusts, Karai let out one last cry and she collapsed on top of him covered in a thin sheet of sweat, whimpering softly against his neck. Leonardo rolled over so that Karai was on her back and he was on top. He started thrusting in and out until he reached his climax and released deep inside her.

Karai smiled as Leonardo collapsed on top of her breathing hard. "You good, big guy?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm kinda sleepy…"

"Just sleep then. I promise I'll be here in the morning." Leonardo could hear the sincerity in her voice, but he pulled her closer to him and held her tighter just in case…

The bright blinding light from the sun woke Leonardo up with a throbbing headache. _Where am I?_ He wondered. He was on top of a building and his swords and gear were tossed off to the side, nearby was an empty wine bottle and an empty bottle of vodka. Still confused, his eyes landed on a very naked Karai, and Leonardo instantly jumped to his feet. Staring at Karai, the night of passion started coming back to him. He knelt down beside her and gently brushed her short hair until she woke up. Karai smiled then sat up and kissed him.

"Good morning, Karai," Leonardo said.

Her eyes widen. "Its morning already?" She asked in shock. "Leo, where are my clothes?"

"Uhh… Here…" He held them out to her and she took them. He looked away and started gathering his stuff while she hastily got dressed.

"Leo, I'm sorry, but I was supposed to wake us up earlier."

"Why? What's the rush?"

"I didn't want my father to catch us…"

Leonardo turned to her in shock. "YOUR FATHER?!"

Karai instantly covered his mouth. "Keep your voice down!" She whispered. "Do you want my father to hear you?"

"Karai… Where is your father?"

"Look down."

Leonardo did as she said and his eyes widen. It was bullet proof glass window that they were standing on, that they been intimate on. Leonardo could make out a bedroom and a small shrine off to the side. His mouth almost hit the floor when he saw Shredder asleep in his bed. Leonardo tried to scream but nothing came out. He looked at Karai to see her smiling.

"Are you crazy?" He asked trying not to be loud. "Your father was asleep right under us? He could've seen us!"

"Don't worry. He drinks a lot and takes sleeping pills. We should be fine for now."

_This girl is insane! _"Why did you bring me here to do it?"

"It was for the thrill, Leo. The thrill of getting caught was a total turn on. We have to do it again sometime!"

He frowned but gave her a small kiss. "I'm going back to the lair… Do you… Want to come?" He held out his hand.

Karai was surprised that he offered her to go with him. Very much in love with him, she took his hand and let him lead the way…

* * *

**AN: Hey whats up? I'm kinda new at writing TMNT fanfics so this is my first, and it won't be my last... The characters are set in 2012... I tried to keep Leo in character, and the same with Karai... I like Karai a lot in this version. She seems pretty cool, somewhat rebellious, and kinda badass. I hope to see what the writers and producers are going to do with her in the second season. I and my friend and her little bro were kinda disappointed when we saw Showdown. We knew (and I think a lot of other people) that Karai was Splinter's daughter before Showdown came out. I can't wait to see how she develops... **

**This story is short and kinda silly but the next thing I'm writing with Leo and Karai will be more romantic and serious...**

**Fun fact I wrote this while listening to Ricky Martin's Livin La Vida Loca. Lol it was on my play list and I thought it was appropriate :)**


End file.
